


League Business

by TeraKaren



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Preboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraKaren/pseuds/TeraKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule# 4: Do not inquire about League Business unless specifically asked to assist</p>
            </blockquote>





	League Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community [The Bat Family Rules](http://rulesonthefridge.tumblr.com/).  
> This follows the Preboot timeline and may be a little confusing if you're not familiar with it.

“Has Penguin been spotted yet?”

“Not yet Bruce, but I think that the big nameless thug just helped save the marriage of the bigger nameless thug,” Nightwing informed from his spot on the rooftop next to Robin.

“What about you Batgirl?”

“No,” was all Batgirl said in reply.

“Do we really need all three of us here? We’ve been here for hours and we have an entire city to protect” Robin spoke up.

“Yes, Tim, it’s necessary. This shipment The Penguin is expecting contains a 2000 year old magic pendant. It will be well guarded. He has been planning-” Bruce's voice halted as it rose a few octaves, “he has been planning this for months. Listen, I’m handing over coms to Oracle.”

“You OK, B? You sound like a- like a child.”

“So cute,” Cass said with a smile in her voice.

“I am not cute,” the child voice growled out and he could almost hear their grins over the com-link. 

“Don’t worry about me. I have to go. League Business, and Batgirl,” Bruce said, grin practical heard through the coms, “make sure those two don’t get hurt.”

“Hey!”

“Hey!”

“Yes Boss.”

—

All eyes were on Bruce when he walked toward the steps leading up to the manner. He threw down a shield that looked to be made of black tinted glass, but all it did was shine with pristine wonder as it crashed into the cave floor. He pulled off an over-sized helmet that appeared to be fashioned out of the skull of a giant beaver-like creature. It fell to the ground with an audible crack. He pulled off what looked to be a sheathed, green nodachi from his back along with two hunting knives strapped to his calves. he gathered them in his hand and added his green and gold chain mail to the pile before tossing it all aside. He was down to a pair of blue boots, his utility belt, a pair blue splattered green pants, and a green tunic with a golden eye with a black square coming out of it. He placed his utility belt in its proper place.

“Father, where have you been? What is all this?”

Through gritted teeth Bruce grunted, “League Business.”

“But Father, certainly-”

“League Business, Damian,” Bruce growled out, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He walked up the steps where Alfred waited for him. Damian moved toward Dick, who gave his shoulder a squeeze. He only looked up from the floor to glare at Tim’s smug look.

“Welcome home Master Bruce.”

“Alfred I’ll be needing to take my coffee a little later than usual tomorrow.”

“Of course Sir.”

“And if Clark comes by tell him that I still don’t forgive him. He knows why.”

“Anything else Sir? Sending death threats to some of your other allies perhaps?”

“Not now Alfred,” Bruce said with a sigh, “Oh, and I would like to add another rule to your list. ‘Do not ask about League Business unless asked to assist.’”

“I will add it immediately Master Bruce.”

Bruce just nodded and headed toward his room, leaving everyone else behind to head out to patrol.

“Grayson, do you think Father will let me try out his nodachi?”

“There’s not a doubt in my mind Little D.”

—

A talking polar bear. A talking polar bear in a Batsuit. A talking polar bear in a Batsuit having tea with Bruce in his Batman getup. This was the scene Tim walked into.

“Wha-What is going on?”

They were having a conversation about Sufism.

“League Business.”

In Arabic.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

—

Bruce actually appeared out of nowhere and looked around the cave calmly. He was wearing a black bandanna around his nose and had on a gray military uniform with fully laced up combat boots. The dirt that stuck to his brow made the ice blue in Bruce’s eyes appear sharper. The smell of mustard gas still lingered around him as he moved toward Batman and Robin. He pulled down the cloth covering his respiratory openings so that it rested around his neck and gave the duo a crooked smile.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said you lived in a cave.”

Dick tried to keep a stern Batman face, but he settled for tired instead. It had been a long couple of days. Damian held his derision as close as ever.

“-tt- What are you still doing here impostor?” Robin asked, looking away from Bruce.

“Is that any way to talk to your father?” Bruce said with obvious amusement and ruffled Damian’s hair. Damian moved away from his touch and glared at the man.

“I am not your child. You do not get to say that to me,” the boy spat out to Bruce’s entirely unrepentant look

“According to this guy,” Bruce pointed a thumb at Batman, “I am. But I get it kid. Don’t worry, I’ll be gone soon.”

Damian glared up at Dick who shrugged at him and gestured at the man saying, “It’s Bruce” as an explanation. The boy gave a snort of disgust and walked away, stripping his gear as he went.

“The kid really hates me, huh?” Bruce said with a smile and a regretful crinkle at the edge of his eyes. Dick shook his head.

“Not at all, but he has a point,” Batman stated with a glare, “What are you still doing here?”

“I have no idea. For some reason my timeline is disappearing slower that it should, but most of it is gone now. Probably has something to do with the meta scum’s hocus pocus. It’s only a matter of time before I’m gone too,” Bruce said moving away from Batman to walk around the Batmobile. He let out a low whistle as he ran his fingertips over the black paint.

“This is a nice machine you have here,” he stopped and smiled fondly, “Jason would love this.”

He looked over at Batman briefly over his shoulder and said, “Jason’s my kid,” by way of explanation before turning back to the car and getting lost in his thoughts.

“Though he’s not much of a kid anymore. He loves cars. Jay,” Bruce stops and smiles fondly, “He’s hell on wheels that kid, but he grew into a great revolutionary. I wonder what he’ll be here?”

“This might be a bad time, but you’re about three seconds from stepping on me.”

Bruce startled back when he heard the voice and looked down. He saw legs sticking out from underneath the car with a toolbox next to it. He knew there hadn’t been anybody there previously. This person had literally just appeared, the new reality locking itself further into place. The body slid out from beneath the car to reveal a teenage boy in a grease stained jumpsuit. The boy wiped a black steak across his forehead and stood up as Bruce stared at him, the cogs in his head moving quickly. The boy looked over at Dick, who gave him a “don’t ask” headshake so he turned back to Bruce.

“Bruce why-”

“Timothy Drake?” Bruce said in astonishment, “It’s you isn’t it? You’re alive!”

Bruce took off his left glove and touched the side of Tim's face ignoring boundaries. Tim looked shocked, having no idea what to do in this situation.

“My God, look at you. You’ve grown up,” Bruce said with amazement and to Tim’s discomfort.

“Don’t look so shocked, Little Brother,” Dick’s voice said from the other side of the room. Bruce lingered on Tim’s face for a second before turning quickly to look at Batman. Dick had taken off his cowl and cape and was typing what had just occurred on his phone. Bruce stared at him in further surprise.

“You were Richie all along?” he breathed out.

“Yes?” Dick said, scrunching up his nose at the hated nickname, but Bruce seemed dazed.

“I’ve been listening to Richie _speak_ this entire time,” Bruce muttered to himself, “He has a voice in this timeline, and people who were once dead now live.”

Bruce turned his head to look at Tim’s face and smiled.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

And he was gone. No fading, no goodbye, just gone as if he had never been there.

Bruce walked in from patrol, cape dragging on the floor behind him. Dick and Tim both turned to stare at him, an odd feeling compelling them to do so.

“What?” asked Bruce.

Tim replied with a “Nothing” while at the same time Dick looked down at his phone and after a pause replied, “League business.”

Bruce gave him a measuring look, eyes squinting before going back to his neutral face.

“An erased timeline?” Bruce guessed.

“League business.”

“Fine,” Bruce said to Dick’s smug expression, “I’ll just ask Superman what happened.”

Dick’s expression fell.

“Hey, no fair!”


End file.
